


As Threatening as a Cupcake

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale Calls Stiles Stilinski Pet Names, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Short One Shot, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: The pack keeps teasing Stiles about the fact that he is as threatening as a cupcake.





	As Threatening as a Cupcake

“So what’s the plan?” Scott asked.

Derek reached out and picked up the phone that sat in the centre of the concrete desk between them just in time to avoid Stiles dropping a bunch of rolled up maps of Beacon Hills atop of it.

Stiles unfurled the plans, pinning down the corners with a stapler, paperweight, coffee mug and his phone. “The plan is to intercept them before they make it past the border to our territory.”

“Our?” Derek repeated, raising his brow as he looked at Stiles.

“The pack’s,” Stiles corrected, a soft blush colouring his cheeks as he tried to avoid Derek’s gaze. “You know what I mean.”

Derek couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Stiles turn back to the blueprints, pointing out different parts of the map through the plan. He picked up the different coloured markers, instinctively passing him each colour individually before swapping them out.

“Wait, run through that first bit again,” Isaac prompted after Stiles finished.

Stiles let out an exasperated sigh before repeating himself. “The Alpha pack will be moving towards the north. We need to cut them off in the reserve before they leave our territory. I’ll block them and buy you all enough time to encircle them without them detecting you.”

“You?” Isaac asked. “_You_ are going to stand up to a pack of alphas?”

“Yes,” Stiles answered.

“The same pack of alphas that drove a spear through Derek,” Isaac reminded him.

Derek flinched, his hand absentmindedly rubbing at his abdomen. It had healed, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

“Yes,” Stiles repeated. He stepped back from the table, folding his arms over his chest. “What? You don’t think I can do it?”

“No, I think you’re just stupid enough to do it,” Isaac replied. “But do you really think you’re threatening enough to stand up to a pack of alphas? I mean, you’re human.”

“So?” Stiles prompted.

“You’re as threatening as a cupcake,” Isaac said bluntly.

“Is that so?” Stiles said, his voice dropping to a level that sent a shiver down Derek’s spine.

He stepped over to Isaac’s side, narrowing his dark eyes and levelling his gaze on the teen. Even though the boy was a whole head taller than him, Stiles’ cold glare was enough to make the omega stand down.

“All the same, make sure you take a baseball bat with you,” Derek said quietly. “If this goes sideways, you need to be able to defend yourself.”

“Are we sure the Nogitsune’s gone?” Peter asked from where he leant forward on the railing of the mezzanine that over looked the loft.

Stiles froze, his eyes going wide as his blood ran cold in his veins.

There was a heavy _thunk_ and a grunt of pain.

Stiles turned to see Peter cupping his face in his hands.

There was a loud clatter of something across the metal of the mezzanine before whatever it was fell to the floor and rolled across the polished concrete floor. It came to a stop at Stiles’ feet.

Stiles looked down at the paperweight, looking up at the curled up desk where the corner of the map in front of Derek was curled up without something weighing it down.

Derek shifted his glare away from his uncle. “We’re running out of time. Does everyone understand the plan?”

Derek looked from one person to the next, watching as – one by one – they nodded.

“Good, let’s get going.”

Scott and Isaac hurried towards the door, Peter trailing after them and muttering something under his breath as he passed Stiles.

Derek picked Stiles’ phone up off the table, holding it out to him.

“Thank you,” Stiles said quietly.

“I’ll keep an eye on Peter,” Derek promised. He stepped towards the door, pausing for a second to glance over his shoulder at Stiles. “Good luck, cupcake.”

Stiles felt a rush of warmth flood his cheeks, colouring them pink as he gently bit his lip and glanced down at his phone in his hands. "You too."

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
